herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rock (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)
Rock is a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race as a member of The Rockers team with Spud. Personality Rock is best friends with Spud. The two are in a garage band called "Devil Frog" together and still haven't moved out of their parents' basement apartments. Rock is outgoing, enthusiastic, and has a habit of making sound effects while he talks. Between him and Spud, Rock is clearly the smarter of the two, and often times has to provide direction for his partner. Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race In "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1", Rock, along with Spud, were the fourteenth pair to be introduced, imitating playing a guitar as they are introduced. Rock says that Spud was unsure about joining the Race until Rock convinces him to participate in the race by "carrying" him. When they are doing the Scares challenge, Rock tried to spitting, but it ends up blowing towards Spud's face, prompting an annoyed look from him. At the end of the episode, he and Spud managed to get on the second flight to Morocco. The following episode, they are seen during the stew challenge where he watches his partner drink the stew. They place in ninth. In "French is an Eiffel Language", after passing his caricature they are seen moving on the next challenge. While Rock is the only padding their cheese, his partner is seen sleeping not helping. They place in fifteenth. Throughout "Mediterranean Homesick Blues", he is seen doing the challenge, it is reveals that he isn't planning to share the money with Spud presumably because of his laziness. They place in thirteen. In "Bjorken Telephone", during the challenge, Rock had hard time remembering the Icelandic phrase he tried to asked him, but Spud wasn't listening it at all nor even tried to remember it, but lucky Rock was able to remember it and able to move on to the next challenge. They choose to eat the feast although he eat the most of all a while Spud being uncooperative and busy to listen to music, in which he forced him to eat some of it. They are placed in fourteenth placed. They are seen along with Kelly and Taylor watch Don getting beat up by Laurie after finding out it was a non elimination. In "Brazilian Pain Forest", although they go well during challenge, but manage to get fourteenth place. The following episode, Rock felt like they then too easy going and should be serious for one, a while Spud doesn't have a care in mind as he only agreed to him what he feel. Later Rock managed to pass the gymnastic challenge and they made it in ninth place. Although they remain silent for the rest of "Hawaiian Honeyruin". They manage to along with the Surfer and MacArthur (except Sanders) over the donkey farting before arriving at Hawaii. Rock was seen waiting for his partner for searching for the ring during the challenge, During the next part of the challenge, Rock was choose to be the bride, but instead of wearing the skirt, he wears it like a wig. Rock was carried on Spud's shoulder and are place in eleventh place. During "Hello and Dubai", they are seen applause with the Surfers for the Twins for finishing first for the tennis challenge, they are place in eleventh place. Throughout "New Beijinging", Rock tried to motivated his partner, Spud to get serious in the race. Later they are place in twelfth, but lucky it was a non-elimination. In "I Love Ridonc & Roll", when Spud believes that the Goths are melting, Rock didn't believe him until he look at them. Later in the botch or watch challenge, he wanted to do air guitar, but since he had to push the rickshaw in China, Spud has to perform. They are later place in first. Later in "My Way or Zimbabwe", Although Rock thinks they might a chance to first place again, but they didn't as they are placed in ninth place. In which makes him depressed, but Spud thinks is good to be in ninth. Throughout "Shawshank Ridonc-tion", they were the last team to break free from prison and started to move on to the next challenge. They are place in ninth. In "Down and Outback", where they have to catch ten bunnies in order to proceed to the next challenge. However Rock end up breaking both his ankle due to step in rabbit holes unable to stand leaving only his partner to help catch it. They managed catch all ten bunnies by getting it out by a snake's stomach. In the end, it is revealed by Don that it was double elimination leaving both them and the Stepbrothers out of the race. The Stepbrothers invites them to play video games with them, which they gladly agree to. He and Spud briefly appear in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars", where Rock talks about how a team is close to win, leading Spud to mistakenly think they are in the finale and hugs him. Rock later tries to inform him they are not finalists. Gallery TheRockers.png|The Rockers' team photo. External Links *Total Drama Wiki: Rock Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Optimists Category:Teenagers Category:Determinators Category:Supporters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Strategists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rogues Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright Category:Grey Zone Category:Fallen Category:Successful